In recent years there has been a move towards harmonising mobile phone systems throughout the world. For instance, many countries have GSM900 systems enabling users from one country to use their mobile phones in another country. However, this harmonisation has not yet been completed. For instance, spectrum availability has let to the introduction of DCS1800 which is similar to GSM900 but operates in a band in the region of 1800 MHz rather than 900 MHz as in the case of GSM. Additionally, national spectrum management authorities do not necessarily decide to allocate the same bands to the public land mobile network service. For instance, in the United States of America a DCS1800-like system (PCS1900) is implemented in a band in the region of 1900 MHz. Further incompatibilities arise during transitional periods when a new system is being introduced and an old one phased out.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a mobile phone antenna which can operate at various frequencies.